<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eclipse eterno by sunsetoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520517">Eclipse eterno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetoto/pseuds/sunsetoto'>sunsetoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literary References &amp; Allusions, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, References to Depression, Sad Miya Atsumu, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetoto/pseuds/sunsetoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me refugiaré entre las flores de la montaña, cortaré el lejano sueño y despejaré mi pensamiento con hojas de maqui." ~ M. Isabel Lara Millapán</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eclipse eterno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A los diez, Atsumu aprendió algunas cosas:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>las palabras no son malas, las intenciones si, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jamás se debe mirar directamente a un eclipse, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>la naturaleza nos da señales antes del cambio,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>había más agua dentro suyo de lo que imaginaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A los once, Atsumu puede recitar de memoria todas las burlas,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>conoce nuevos significados para “fotocopia” “accidente” y “sombra”,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lamentablemente aún no comprende la palabra “amigo”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Es difícil que la muerte del sol, en medio de un eclipse total, traiga buenas noticias.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A los quince, Atsumu conoce la angustia,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>todo el odio reside en su tórax, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>duele, pincha y quema, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>odiarse no es divertido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A los diecisiete, ya no logra pronunciar su nombre,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>le duele creerse ser existente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En su entorno, solo es una vaga comparación. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su cumpleaños número 22 coincide con un eclipse solar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él tiene los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón destrozado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un eclipse es señal de cambio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es difícil que la muerte del sol, en medio de un eclipse total, traiga buenas noticias,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pero él no se queda a escucharlas, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tiene los ojos bien abiertos y el corazon inmóvil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Luego del eclipse, el sol siempre vuelve a nacer, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>y ese año volvió más brillante,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>un joven muchacho le había regalado el brillo de sus ojos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>